What brought us together?
by Laelia the water maiden
Summary: The forbidden scroll of Juuyiruchi. Rumoured that whoever unseals the scroll will have great power. In the hands of a water element maiden, protecting it.Itachi's mission? Steal it. ItachixLaeliaOC, DeidaraxTyraOC. Be nice, first fic.


**HIYA! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the story line and a few characters **

"Naruto! Come back here teme! And you too Sasuke!"

A fiery black hairedwoman girl ran after Naruto and Sasuke. She was obviously older than they were and much stronger.

She walked back to her friend, a woman the same age and level as she.

"Lae! I got these two pricks!"

The two twelve year old boys were laughing their asses from their recent prank when they got caught. They were now held by the collar and struggling furiously, but no use.

The other girl laughed. "Tyra, I swear your life is divded in only 5 parts: ANBU missions, playing pranks, getting pranked, throwing tantrums, and eating ice cream!"

A few hours ago, Naruto and Sasuke did a massive prank on the two women to Kakashi's and Kotetsu's delight.

The two women were taking a bath at the lake with the waterfall, when Naruto and Sasuke saw this. The two kids, not really perverts themselves, decided this was a perfect opportunity for a prank.

**Flashback**

So, they ran to Kakashi who at the moment was talking with Kotetsu.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kotetsu-sensei! Laelia-sensei and Tyra-sensei are in DANGER!"

The two men ran, while the two kids led the way to the hot springs. Sasuke turned around, and pointed up ahead. "They're over there, Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi and Kotetsu went in from of the boys, and advanced toward the spring.

"Tyra! Give me back my clothes!"

"Huh? I didn't take them"

"I can't find my clothes!"

"Haha, sucker! I would laugh if Kakashi were here."

At that moment, a masked silver haired man appeared from the bushes. Laelia screamed, she was horrified. Kakashi was already a pervert, and if he saw her like this…

Kakashi, hearing Laelia scream, knew she was in danger. He skipped across the water, running towards her.

OMG he's lost his mind! She thought, got up, and started running across the water.

Why is she running away from me? Maybe she decided to catch the opponent. What a brave and beautiful Laelia-chan is…

Meanwhile, four people were laughing like there was no tomorrow: a particular blond rolling and choking on his own saliva, a certain Uchiha trying desperately not to laugh out loud, reminding himself every second he was an 'avenger', a 21 year old woman who needs anger management lessons, and a 24 year old Jounin who is taking pictures of Kakashi and the scared brown haired woman.

Kakashi finally caught up to Laelia, and turned her over. "Are you ok, Laelia? Are you hurt?"

And the towel accidentally fell off…

After Tyra gave the two boys to Laelia, the two women went home after Laelia gave them a long lecture about the history of the rock village. Tyra remembered when she was in school one of the boringest classes was history, especially the one about the village of rock.

The next morning, they reported to the Hokage's tower for a mission. The two friends went their own ways, one was a Jounin and one was an ANBU.

But, on that particular day, some of the elite Jounin were summoned, as well as an outstanding ANBU squad, which was led by Tyra.

Sarutobi gave them an S-ranked mission: Retrieve the forbidden scroll of the Jyuurichi.

Itachi hated this. He had already gotten used to traveling with a fish as Kisame, now he was on a mission with not only the fish, but an immature clay artist as well.

The leader just _had_ to add Deidara for this mission, to steal the forbidden scroll of Jyuurichi from whoever has it.

The two people other than Itachi were currently in a deep conversation on which show was better: Spongebob or Carebears.

"Spongebob is the best show in the whole world! How dare you say care bears are better!" said the fish.

"The only reason you like spongebob, is because it's underwater and almost everybody in bra bottom are FISH!"

"It's bikini bottom, and what's so bad about fish! It's edible, be-able, and best of all, IT'S IN SPONGEBOB!"

Itachi wasn't listening, instead he stopped and listened for sounds. Deidara and Kisame almost crashed into him.

Jounin were jumping through trees in the forest while the ANBU were scouting up ahead. Tyra was the lead, and stopped, studying a purple care bears plushie. She heard a squeak, and right in front of her face another care bears plushie dropped, and this time it was pink.

Tyra was gone in a flash, looking to where the plushie dropped. Three men then came out from the leaves, Akatsuki.

Her eyes widened, then inquired, "Why are you here?"

Before any of them could answer, she moved in a flash and appeared on the ground in front of them, whipping her leg. The three men dodged, at ease. Three Akatsuki, against one ANBU?

As if on queue, ten other ANBU came in, fighting the three men. One went to inform the Jounin who were traveling by road.

They too came to the scene, falling into a fight. Itachi had noticed two interesting personnel, two women his age. He had observed their fighting skills, and they seem strong. They were the only two women in the group anyway.

One was a girl with brown hair, fair skin, and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. She wore what any woman Jounin would wear, but she seemed to look the prettiest. She had a touch of grace to every move she made, it was almost like she was dancing.

The other girl, a black haired teal eyed ANBU, seemed to be aggressive and tough. She wore a black tank, black pants, and arm plates. She used the two katana that were strapped on her back, one hand each. Finally, Itachi got bored of this and retreated along with Deidara and Kisame.

**Well, my first chappie. It's very short in my opinion, I just need to start it.** **Um, Review if you have any suggestions on how the story should go on, I'm totally blank…OO**


End file.
